With the increasing use of mobile telephones and other communications technologies, many people like to keep in touch with friends, family members, or loved ones at all times and places. In doing so, it is often useful for a person to know the real-time location and/or activity of another party. Similarly, many people like to communicate their location and/or activity to other people. As an example, a husband or wife might like to know whether their spouse has left work or not, and if so, where the spouse is currently located in the commute home. Another person might want to let a friend know that they just caught a large fish at a particular fishing location. To communicate with another person, either to determine the other person's location and activity or to notify the other person of an activity at a location, a person will typically use a cellular or wireline telephone. The communication commonly includes dialing a telephone number, waiting for a communication link to be established, and having a conversation. To communicate with multiple people, multiple telephone calls must be made.